


Drowning

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [42]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay saves Kathryn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

She's drowning.

Or is it I?

She struggles to breathe.

Or do I?

The pained look in her face, the moisture in her eyes, is a dagger in my heart.

I can't let her fall.

But how can I help?

How can she help me?

I reach for her, and she does not push me away.

I bend down, capture her lips with my own, breathing life into her in the only way I can.

She reaches for me, grasps me tightly. I crush her to my body, feeling her breath against my chest.

I will never let her go.


End file.
